Sands in the Hourglass
by Chibi Kitty Sorceress
Summary: Unrelated oneshots of various YGO pairings that I like. Pro TéaAnzu, I'm warning you now. Chapter Four AnzuSeto: Ribbons
1. ManaMahaddo: Secret

I've decided to start a one-shot collection with all my favorite YGO character pairings. -smiles- I'm a Pro-Téa/Anzu person, just to let you know now. But this one will be a Mana/Mahaddo one-shot, since I've suddenly become very fond of this couple.

**Summary**: The rumors weren't true...but they'd let the others believe them for a while.  
**Pairing**: Mana/Mahaddo

Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me...pity.

* * *

It was late morning. Already an hour past a certain apprentice's lessons. Mahaddo walked down the hallways of the palace, searching. He was passing the numerous vases that lined the walls as he walked, and noticed with carefully concealed amusement that one had its lid slightly tilted. 

"Mana."

A quiet giggle came from the vase. A second later, a brown haired girl popped her head out of it, smiling widely, a mischievious twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Hi Master Mahaddo!"

Mahaddo sighed deeply. "We were supposed to have starting your lessons an hour ago."

"I know, I know. But I was just checking out a rumor I had heard around the palace." Mana wiggled out of the vase and stood in front of him, smiling sheepishly.

"A rumor?" The Priest arched a delicate eyebrow at the girl. "What were you doing listening to rumors? Were you evesdropping?"

"No, Master, of course not," his apprentice replied mock seriously. "Never." She grinned widely.

At that moment, Lady Teana was walking past, and when she noticed the two, she giggled quietly. "Atemu told me that he heard you and Mahaddo were cousins! No wonder why you look a bit alike!" she whispered as she came up.

Mana laughed. "Yeah, can you believe it? Long lost cousins!" she whispered back.

Teana giggled even more. "What a coincidence!" She continued giggling all the way down the hallway. Mana sweatdropped when she heard Mahaddo 'ahem' behind her.

"What...was that all about?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Well...I had to give some kind of excuse as to why we were spending more time together." Mana rubbed the back of her head with her hand, laughing in embarrassment.

"Wouldn't have 'I've started taking my training more seriously' have worked?" countered Mahaddo. "It seems much more reasonable than 'long lost cousins'."

"We do kind of look alike. Besides, it's much more funny. Nobody would believe that I was taking my training more seriously. I don't think so, anyways." Mana burst out laughing when Mahaddo rolled his eyes.

"How true. Alright, you win. Now that you've spread your rumor, may we start on your lessons?"

They started walking down the hallway, and Mana said, "How did you know _I_ was the one who started it?"

"You're the only one in this palace who can come up with something as silly as that." Mahaddo lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "But we'll let the others think it's true."

"For a while right?" Mana replied, the mischievious sparkle relighting in her eyes.

"For a while," Mahaddo agreed, his own blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

How was it? It's my first ever one-shot. I stuck Teana in there because I felt like it. Okay? Okay. Review! 


	2. TéaRyou: Studying

Well, this is the second chapter! -kitty smile- Only one reviewer for the last one, but that's okay. That's how I started out with my other story. Although it is a bit disappointing...Never mind then! On with the next chapter!

**Summary**:She hated studying, but he made it a lot more fun.  
**Pairing**: Téa/Ryou

Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. If it did, it would be mostly about the romance and not about flashing the cards in your deck. -grumbles-

* * *

Téa was butt tired. It was nearing 11:00pm, and she was nowhere near knowing how all things science worked. She flipped through the pages of her unbearably large science textbook. "How am I supposed to know all this by tomorrow!" she shrieked. Her parents weren't home, so it didn't matter, and all her neighbors were old people who usually turned off their hearing aids at night.

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

Téa blinked at mid-screech. "Who would be calling at this hour?" she wondered. She didn't mind getting up and answering it, though. It gave her an excuse to ditch studying. She stood up, stretched, and headed downstairs in her pajamas to open the door.

"Hi Téa," the British boy said cheerfully before letting himself in. "You sure yell loud when you want to."

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" The sight of the albino boy sent shivers up her back. The good kind of shivers. "And at 11:00pm no less?"

"Yugi mentioned to me you were having studying problems," he replied airily. "So I decided to come help."

"You really didn't have to..."

"I want to." His large chocolate brown eyes crinkled at the corners. "Come on, what are you having problems with?"

An idea formed in her head. "Um...the human respiratory system. I just don't get how we breathe!" She fetched her book from her room and thrust it into his hands.

Ryou laughed, opening the textbook to the human respiratory system. "The way we breathe is very important, Téa. I'm surprised you can't get this down. For instance, did you know that the air we breathe goes to cells all around the body to supply it with energy for cellular functions?"

"Yes, yes. But what happens when the cells don't get the energy they need?"

"Why, then celluar functiongets impaired, and the cells may die. The person that isn't getting oxygen into their body will get too much carbon dioxide in their blood stream, and it may cause headaches, drowsiness, and dizziness," Ryou recited.

"Sheesh...you're like a walking science textbook." Téa flopped on her couch, pouting. "I still don't get it? Can't you explain it in pure English?"

"Well that's as close to layman's terms you're going to get." Ryou sat next to her, smiling mischievously. "I can, however, give you a live demonstration."

"Oh? Please proceed then."

Ryou smirked in a Bakura-like way and pulled the girl to his chest, capturing her lips with his. Téa smiled giddily as she feltthe boy's tongue slide into her mouth, deepening the kiss. After a minute or so, Ryou pulled back, and was pleased to see Téa looking a little disoriented.

"Well? Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, I did."

"That lack of oxygen will result in dizziness?" he prompted.

"No, that you're one heck of a kisser." She giggled as Ryou descended on her once again, giving her another literally breath-taking kiss.

"Ryou?"

"Mm?"

"I still don't get it."

"Then we'll keep doing this until you do," he declared.

Needless to say, the next day Téa answered all questions about the respiratory system correctly on her test.

* * *

Leave a review? Next time will be a Téa/Yami. Or maybe Téa/Yugi... 


	3. TéaYami: Sleeping Beauty

Two reviews this time -cheers- That's better than last time! I'll answer reviews every four or five chapters. I'm too lazy to do it more than that. Here's a TéaYami one for you. If I get any flames, I'll use them to make toast.

**Summary**: She was a Sleeping Beauty.  
**Pairing**: TéaYami

Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. There'd be more female Duel Monsters if it did... Oh, neither does Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

Yami was in the kitchen, idlely watching the stainless steel kettle as steam started coming out, signalling that the water was near boiling. "Almost done Téa," he called intothe living room. Getting no answer, he glanced out the archway of the kitchen. "Téa?" 

The brunette dancer was lying on the couch, breathing slowly and peacefully. Yami smiled and pulled the blanket on her lap over her shoulders."I guess she got tired of rereading _Sleeping Beauty _to me," he chuckled. He took the book from her hands and made to set it on the coffee table. A picture inside the fairy tale book caught his eye, however, and he sat down on an armchair near the couch to look at it.

It was a picture of Prince Phillip kissing Princess Aurora. Yami shook his head. "Why would a picture like this be in a children's book?" he asked no one in particular. "Oh well..." He closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

In the kitchen, the kettle whistled loudly, and Yami hastened to silence it. He came back into the living room with two cups of tea and put them on the coffee table before sitting back down in the armchair. For a moment he watched the steam come up out of the cups and listened to Téa's slow breathing.

"It really was an amazing story, Téa," he whispered to her sleeping form. "Prince Phillip was willing to do anything to save his princess." He turned to face her and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I wonder...would I be able to have the same bravery if you were in trouble?"

"Mm..." The girl shifted over and rubbed her face slightly against his fingers. Yami blushed a little, but didn't withdraw. "You truely are a Sleeping Beauty," he said softly, smiling. Without knowing it, he leaned forward and gently kissed her full pink lips. He was surprised when the pressure was returned.

Téa pulled back and laughed at his astonished expression. "I was only dozing." She sat up and patted the warm space beside her, and the male complied to her unspoken request. She leaned on his shoulder and murmured something.

"Hm?" Yami had taken her hand and was rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I said you would have enough bravery. You have more than enough bravery to conquer anything that comes your way." She looked up at him and giggled. "I know from experience."

Yami smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I'm glad you think so."

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled there on the couch sipping tea and rereading _Sleeping Beauty_.

* * *

Ah...-huggles the fluff- Good stuff, good stuff...Review? More fluffies coming your way for it! I think...a TéaSeto one next chapter. 


	4. AnzuSeto: Ribbons

Ne? -blink- Nobody bothered to review the last chapter -sweatdrop- Does that mean that nobody likes Téa/Yami? Or you didn't like the chapter? Oh well...It was a bit smaller than my other ones. This chapter is a Téa/Seto one. Well, Anzu really, but it's the same thing. I hope you guys like _this_ one, at least ...So it's a little bit late-okay, really late, but everyone likes Valentine's Day fluff, right? So you won't mind if it's late. I hope.

**Summary**: He hated the ribbons that were wrapped around the chocolate boxes. She liked them though.  
**Pairing**: Anzu/Seto

Meh...it doesn't belong to me, okay?

* * *

Mokuba watched silently as his older brother sifted through the chocolates he had gotten this year. There was a box from his 'sister' Anzu, and then a whole ton from the Seto fanclub. But of course Seto didn't care for the fanclub, so that reduced the amount of edible chocolates (in Seto's mind) to just one box. Mokuba wondered why Seto didn't want the nicely wrapped box of chocolates from Jounouchi, but Seto pointed out that it was Jounouchi. Mutts would be mutts, and Seto didn't trust the loud blonde. "He probably poisoned it or something." 

Seto picked out Anzu's little hearted shaped box of chocolates and frowned suddenly. Mokuba noticed, and taking a box of chocolates from the discard pile he asked, "What's wrong Niisan?"

"It...has a ribbon on it." Seto's voice held slight disdain. It was a big pink one, with a big floppy bow right smack dab in the middle of the box.

"Oh...so?" Mokuba popped open the lid and let out a sigh. Just looking at the chocolates nestled in the white wrapping he could tell it was cherry filled. He _hated_ cherry filled chocolates. He tossed it into the trashcan next to him and reached for another box. "All the other ones have ribbons on them."

"This one's Anzu's. The other ones don't matter." Seto stared at the ribbon for another moment, as if mentally willing it to disappear.

"Why should it matter if there's a ribbon on it? It's just decoration. What matters is the chocolates that are inside." He popped open the lid of the box, and discovering the evil coconut sprinkled chocolates, he binned this box too and nabbed another one from the pile.

"But still...it's a ribbon. It's so...girly."

"Anzu neechan would be mad if she heard that. She put a lot of heart into decorating that box!" So the boy hadn't actually seen her decorating it, but with Seto, a little exaggeration went a long way. As he predicted, his brother caved in and pushed back the lid to enjoy some carmel filled chocolates. Mokuba discovered that his newest box held raspberry filled chocolates, and silence reined in the office for a little while as the brothers had Valentine's Day chocolate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Kaiba brothers went to pick Anzu up from dance practice, and while in the car, Mokuba noticed that Seto had polished off the chocolates given to him. The box was laid in the seat between them, and Mokuba poked it. "You sure can pack away a lot of chocolate." Seto just grinned. When his brother turned away, Mokuba took the opportunity to snatch the ribbon and stuff it in his pocket.

When they arrived at Anzu's studio, she was already waiting for them at the curb. Seto got out and pulled her into the limo, slightly scolding about sitting outside in the cold where she could get kidnapped or something.

"Seto, you get too worried," Anzu laughed, eyes dancing in mirth. She slipped into the seat on Mokuba's left, and Seto got into the seat on her left. She started talking about the play that she was auditioning for, and both brothers expressed an interest in going.

"By the way Seto, did you like the chocolates?" Her gaze had fallen on the empty and ribbonless box of chocolates moved to the seat across from her to make room for her.

"They were good." The male smirked at her. "I didn't like the ribbon you put on it though."

"The ribbon made the box look pretty!" she protested. Mokuba watched in amusement as they started a playful banter about the pink ribbon.

Anzu perked up and reached over, taking the ribbon from the box across from her. She turned back to her boyfriend, a mischeivious look in her eyes.

"Seto," she purred seductively, letting a slim finger slide down the older Kaiba's trenchcoat slowly. "Why don't you like the ribbon?" Mokuba snickered quietly as he saw his brother gulp a little. He was in trouble now...

"I just don't like extra things like that Anzu. You should know that," Seto grunted.

"But _I_ like the ribbon. I can do soo many things with it." The dancer smiled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tell me one thing you can do with it." Seto bent his head to nuzzle her ear. Mokuba gagged and turned to face the window.

Anzu had the ribbon in her hands, and she wound it around Seto's neck, tugging on it to bring him closer to her face. "This." She captured his lips into a sweet kiss. Seto smirked and returned the kiss gently, letting his hands slide down to her waist.

Silence. Mokuba sighed, too embarrassed to turn and watch. He only turned back around when he heard Anzu pull away, breathless and eyes twinkling. "Do you like ribbons now?"

Seto leaned back in his seat, smirking. "A little bit, yeah."

"Sheesh..." Seto and Anzu turned to Mokuba. "All this because Seto doesn't like ribbons."

Seto and Anzu laughed.

* * *

Well? How was it? I don't really like the ending...but oh well. Sorry again for it being so late! Review please? -big shiny chibi eyes- 


End file.
